


Courtney's Careless

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl winced the minute a blast of energy from her Cosmic Staff struck a store window.





	Courtney's Careless

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl winced the minute a blast of energy from her Cosmic Staff struck a store window and caused it to shatter instead of defeating a villain.

THE END


End file.
